


The Heartless Crybaby

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: The Last Renée [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Child Abuse, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Demons, Despair, Devils, Magic, Multi, Murderers, Original Character(s), Other, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small child whom's pure heart is tainted by the darkness that surrounded it. With the darkness, follows madness, death and despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_~Prologue~_

_'It's so quiet... this darkness..where am I?'_  
"H-Hilfe....H-Help..." A calling voice, so soft to hear and broken to the tone, dragged on echoing throughout the chilling room, resounding a heart-wrenching song of true loneliness. At the time, the realization had not come to my train of thoughts, it had taken me a long time to take notice and have a full understand, that the broken voice had all this time belonged to me. Regardless of my deep, desperate, yearning cries that were followed with my soft yet hushed whimpers, there was still none who bothered my way. They dared no to venture towards the source of these tears. They wanted nothing to do with me.  
**_'No OnE wOuLd CoMe.'_**

These shackled wrists ache from the tight restraint that pressed against my flesh, meanwhile, these iron chains bound me to the wood my body rests upon. Dried blood and scarred flesh, with much elegance, decorated my frail form. Despite the rapid healing rate I was undergoing, the pain was still unbearable to remain conscious. Blissfulness of slumber was a mere hope that resides in the cracks of my sanity. The small hope, this prayer, was never guaranteed, thus sleep would only be a dream. All the new acquired wounds, inflicted onto me, assisted my weak grasp on consciousness, I was slipping from the cruelty and hurtful place of reality.

In the midst of slipping into the darkness of sleep, recollection came to me; it was as if a long, sharp, jagged blade was against my flesh at the ready for guidance. Finding the will to keep my sight, I laid awake, and still I found myself resting on this stiff and cold torturous bed. Out of all the times, I resided in this hell of torture and suffering, the side effects from earlier were deeper and embedded into my memory, a place I was likely to never forget. So cruel they were, upon knowing that these wounds would take a day or two to heal, they increase the usage of different tactics to make my suffering even worse. They were completely aware of my differences and compared to other youngsters I was the oddball. But.... despite this, they knew not of the lurking shadow... That shadow.... It was her shadow...

Being practically immobile caused the task of looking at the shadowy figure quite difficult. But sometimes I am able to manage a turn of my head at a certain angle to meet her distant gaze. Blood-red eyes would always stare back at me. There were so many emotions in them that held such sorrow.  
**_"H-Help..H-Help..."_** At last, I realized the other form of communication that I was using. The shadow had been urging my small cries, echoing them in hopes to receive a reply and yet, both of our cries were utter wastes of time, they were meaningless. There was no one who could even hear them. No...one...

_~Chapter 1~_

~In 10th century, Germany (pretend conversations are in the dialect from those days ^^; heh heh...)~

The town was empty this eerie night. It would appear that the beasts have struck again.  
They left not a single trace of their prey beside their belongings.  
The neighboring towns and countries were aware of the mishaps. Everyone was on the edge of reason and sanity.  
Many say and believed that the beasts would come for their own young next.

Without a doubt, they would unnecessarily blame each other.  
Unreasonable deaths are likely to follow as well. Sometime around this current attack; in one of the neighboring towns, a woman was in midst of labor. Producing and raising a child was not in her ideal life. She didn't want her figure to face being misshaped and undesirable.  
But her attempt to kill the child that she is now laboring to had failed. Unlike his wife, her husband was more than overjoyed to know she was with child.

However, due to his wife's attempt, he's been watching her with a protective aspect of care.  
His outrage balanced with the excitement he felt; the man was so eager to see the newborn. And now was the moment of its birth. It took several hours before the end could come near; once the agonizing screams came to an and the child at long last took it's first breath. The husband behaved as a deliver.  
Once the baby was out in the open, he wrapped it in cloth, holding the baby with tender closeness.  
The infant's appearance shocked him.

When the baby's eyes opened his own had widened.  
Instead of having the expected brown or blue eyes, the baby had bright red eyes that could pierce one's soul. His ice-blue eyes wavered as tears began to trickle down his cheek and onto the babe. A nostalgic smile made it's way to his face. "We have a beautiful baby girl."  
His wife was too exhausted to even hear him. She had fallen into slumber's care from the exhaustion of her labor. In that moment in time, if she had laid her cold eyes on the child, happiness was out of the question.

The baby did not cry out for food or attention.  
It merely smiled at its papa while it's tiny hands held onto his given hand.  
His own icy blue eyes sparkled, his tears slowly vanish as his pupils slit like a cat's which caused the baby's eyes to do the same. She made a cute baby laugh.  
Kissing her forehead he recalls where those striking red eyes came from. "You are the spitting image of your grandma~"

"Pa fuffa~" She spouts in giggles.  
It had been so many years since he willingly thought of his own mother. How much he respected and looked up to her. Now his child shares his mother's beautiful eyes. As if praising him for bringing forth the beautiful babe. Holding her tenaciously close he began to sing a song.

"The world is dark but still there's light,  
Many tyrants and their fiery might.  
All is tainted in darkness's will,  
but the light of love still shines~

There there, calm thou's trembling heart,  
This melody I pass to you.  
Let thou song soothe thy soul and heart~"

It was an unlikely song that helped the child slumber. It was a song that she would one day memorize and sing.  
But for now, the man sang the song, which ushers her to sleep peacefully.  
While the baby slept he stayed awake.  
Sleep was unnecessary and he was too happy to allow slumber to befall. To him, this child was a being to which he had to protect at all costs. He wouldn't allow anyone to take away those red eyes.  
She was his bundle of joy and life.

~

The next day came to be fairly swiftly. When the woman woke up from slumber she slowly sat upward.  
Rubbing her eyes to get a better view of her husband and child.  
"AHH!!!"  
She cried out as she backs away from her husband who still held the baby.  
  
Her cry could have awoken their neighbors. "WhAt Is ThAt ThInG!!?"  
Offended by her behavior he replied defensively. "This is our child."  
"That thing cannot possibly be our child!"  
She shivers upon even looking at the babe's red eyes.  
It's arms reached out to her.

Telling the scared woman she wants to be held by her.  
Disgusted by this she growls, "That witch is not my child!"  
"HOW IS SHE A WITCH!!?"  
"THOSE RED EYES ARE PROOF OF THE DEVIL'S WORK!!! MY BABY WAS KILLED BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF!!!"  
Insulting the child's eyes caused fiery to be evident.

Holding back from attacking his 'love' he growls, "JUST NAME HER ALREADY!!!"  
"NAME HER?! WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING!!!"  
"Give her a name and I shall take care of her myself."  
Her eyes then went wide,"Are you saying you are going to leave me for her.."

"...If you refuse to give her a name, we will be going now." She was rendered speechless. After giving birth her love was now threatening to leave her if she refuses to accept the child. He sighs before turning to leave out the door.  
Clenching her fists she screamed, "Lamia!"  
He halts before slowly turning to her. Slowly she staggered her way to him.

Standing beside him she narrows her eyes at the baby."Her name shall be Lamia."  
He kept a straight face despite his displeasure. Looking back at the baby in his arms he nods. "Lamia.....Thank you Chrissa.."  
The two 'couple' stare at their baby. Chrissa was still not pleased however she would not be taking care of the baby so she had little complaints.  
She still hadn't accepted Lamia as her own and was sure that the other townspeople wouldn't either.  
  
Those red eyes seemed to be able to tell that it knew that its mother wouldn't accept her. In return, the baby goes into slumber. No longer trying to reach out and hold her mother's hand or be held by her mother. Chrissa's husband knew that Lamia would face oppression and abuse due to this trait.  
And it worried him so much. It was clear to him that Chrissa wants nothing to do with children, to which saddens him.  
If she still doesn't accept Lamia in the future then it is urgent to take the child away with him. It would be for the best for everyone.  
  
Especially Lamia.


	2. Chapter 2

~4 years later~

Lamia P.O.V

With caution as my partner, I made my way towards the woods' welcoming arms.  
Papa has fallen ill again, he must have succumbed to the chilling cold from the night's hold.  
It was actually strange, Papa usually is healthy and does not fall ill. But then again, I was never around long enough to have absolute knowledge on everything. Perhaps I am the one who is strange. After all, I am different than others my age. No, I am different from everyone.

Nearing the trees I shielded my eyes from the unintentional yet harsh sunlight. I do enjoy the warmth this light provides, but for some reason, my eyes happen to be rather sensitive to the sun's alluring and glowing rays of light. There are many other strange and unusual qualities about myself that I am still incapable of understanding. Gradually I noticed that the notion of learning and obtaining knowledge came to me far swifter and quicker than others my age. Remarkably, I was even capable of speaking like a grown-up rather than others who were around my age... Does this bother me? Indeed.

Treading on the cool and bristly grass, a pleasant breeze had fluttered in my direction. A song was sung by the birds as I tread down the path. They echoing a message to its receivers. My presence must have startled them for their songs were echoed to 'n fro to one another. Soon, though, they subside to mere sweet and nostalgic melodies of life. Using their calm melodies to my advantage, I was now keeping myself aware of any kinds of danger that dared to near my position. Since there're so many dangerous creatures lurking out here, I must be careful and explore with my awareness at its highest peak.

Stopping by a bush I knelt down. Admiration filled my eyes as I awed at my find.  
**_Berries._**  
Plucking one I gave it a light squish, allowing the juices to gush out so an examination may play. With care I examined its inside contents, I then sniffed it as another precaution. It was then a rustle beside me occurred and caused my nerves to rattle mildly.

To my relief, the creature that came forth from the other bush was a furry, small, yet cute animal. It scampers away after licking the berry juices left behind on its little paws.  
Chuckling at its actions, I gaze back to the bush I stood before. Deciding that it was safe to eat, I plucked a few before carefully placing them in a cloth. Wrapping up the cloth, I secured it in a hidden pocket of my dress. Once done I continued my search.

After a while of prowling the land, I sigh in dismay. This search proved to be taking longer than I like. It's risky to be away from the town's safety...my eyes wavered as a thought echoed in the back of my head. These woods are far safer than being in town...safer...  
The thought had brought back some unpleasant memories. Memories that I had to push away to keep focus.

I mustn't forget or get sidetracked on the reason why I came here. Abruptly I stopped, eyes scanning the area for the needed herb. At last, I caught sight of the herb and swiftly headed towards it. The event had occurred far too quickly. The bird's melody had suddenly become frantic, echoing distress throughout the area. The snap of a branch barely gave me a chance to react. By instinct, I swiftly jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a swift pounce of a rather large beast.

The creature leaps off the bark of the tree that I had once momentarily stood by, before glaring back at me for dodging its attack. With my back pressed against the tree behind me, I panicked at the sight of the creature. It was a silver-furred wolf that looked ready to tear its prey to shreds. The chance of death was extremely high, but I had to do something. The wolf would attack regardless of what I do. I need to... ACT! Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I made slight movement pretending to go left.

As expected it launched itself at me. Swiftly I move to my right, quickly making a bee-line toward the herb. Once grasping it, I yanked it out. Thankfully the roots came out as well. Holding the herb close to my chest I run for my life as the wolf pursues me. It was far faster than I and managed to jump over my small body, blocking me from continuing onward. It growled savagely at me, seemingly had enough of toying around. Constantly I had to keep dodging its attacks but it kept coming back to attempt a new bite.

Upon dodging it's newest attack I had lost balance and tripped. See this as an opportunity it swiftly attacked. This time it had succeeded in chomping onto my leg. The sudden pain causes me to lose grip on my voice. The cry that left my lips seemed to cause something to flash in the wolf's eyes. I felt something leave me body before the sudden sharp teeth were sunk into my flesh, was gone. It took me a while to settle in what was happening. Regaining the courage to see what has happened I lift my upper body to see the damages.

There was indeed a deep bite mark on my leg. Blood dripping from the open wound, forming a pool on the ground my leg rested on. Shakily I looked forward to see a dark figure 'handling' the wolf. The wolf seemed very intimidated and was cowering away from the lurking figure. In the end, it sprints off, whimpers echoed as it fled. The figure seemed to turn my way before vanishing. At the moment it had disappeared, in the back of my head, a small voice reverbed, 'Hurry..'

A bit shaken I hardly placed any thought to defy the voice. Slowly I forcefully attempted to stand. A sharp pain shot through me each time I had tried to rise. After my 5th try, I nearly fell on my face. But, luckily I caught myself in a painful kneeling position.   
 ** _'..Hurry..'_**  
The voice seemed to compel me to at last stand.

It was a foreign feeling at first. I felt really strange, I was perhaps staggering to 'n fro as I retraced my steps.  
Each movement made caused the pain to increase. The pain did not cease for a while but after some time, I felt nothing but numbness. Making my way through the trees I drifted into an alleyway. As I wavered on my feet I could hear distance voices that were steadily heading my way.

My eyes wandered to several barrels. Changing course for caution, I squat behind them. I could only pray their eyes do not catch the trail of blood I had left. As the steps neared the voices' emotions become clear, fear and anger. I watched as two men run past me. They each held a sack that probably contained stolen goods. Another man follows with a blade at hand. He was the one growling at the fleeing men. To my luck, they hadn't noticed the trail that they had tread on.

Not wanting to get caught, I hurried as fast as I could home. I took the safest routes I knew and did my best to cover the trail of blood. Which was proven to be rather difficult given my injured state. With a sigh, I gazed towards the sky I saw it would rain probably tonight or tomorrow morning. The rain would wash away the trail. In my town rain was seen as a good omen of rebirth for our crops along with prosperity for the people.

While in other places, I have heard that it's viewed badly. But no matter what it symbolizes or how it's viewed, I'll always like it. Rainfalls are relaxing to watch. The sounds of thunder and lightning usually follow. It's very incredible to watch. Sometimes I would sneak onto the rooftop to get a better view. Sure I would get soaked to the bone but it's worth it. There was this one time Papa caught me sneaking out. He merely chuckled and gave me a warning that I would get sick or even hurt if I kept doing such tactics.

He had even decided to follow me that day.  
We watched and listened to both thunder and lightning.  
When the rainfall had gotten too heavy, Papa had carried me down the roof, announcing it was my bedtime.  
When we went inside to get warmed up and changed, Mama had given me a scolding.

"What were you thinking!?!"  
"Ma-"  
"Don't Mama me, you disgraceful imp!"  
"Chrissa! Don't call her that!"

"If she had any grace, she wouldn't be asking you to go out there!! Now you'll catch a cold!"  
"I won't catch a cold! You're being highly unreasonable! And you're more worried about me getting sick than your own child?!!"  
"That witch is not my child!!"  
I remember that day rather vividly.

Papa wasn't happy with Mama.  
I recall how he took me by my hand before lifting me into his arms. While mama had demanded and screamed for Papa to come back, he swiftly made his way towards the exit again. Papa had given her a warning about her attitude towards me before we left. That day we had spent the night at Papa's close friend's house.

His friend was surprisingly really accepting towards me, along with his wife.  
His wife, Alese is very kind and motherly towards me. Almost as if I was her own child.  
It was a really...nice experience. It was like I had a mother's love for the first time in my life. Alese had even invited me again at any time to come back.

However, the next day. When we had returned home, the rejection had soon followed.  
With one more sigh, I returned to reality. I was steps away from the house.  
I could only hope no, pray that mama is asleep. For if she is not, then explaining my wound will be rather difficult. Another possible outcome is that she wouldn't care but she would... I rather not get further injured than I already was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamia makes it home.

Peeking through the open window, I surveyed for any signs of mama. My eyes wandered until I had deemed it safe to enter. Once in I made my way into the kitchen. There I pulled open a cupboard to retrieve bandages. I also grabbed a rag before softly closing the cupboard. Limping to the bucket of water on the table, I dipped the rag in before stepping out the kitchen's backdoor. Sitting down, I rested down with my back resting against the door.

Pulling my skirt that had begun to stick to my wound away, I see just how horrid it was.  
Once my leg was out in the open I held the rag over it. I squeezed it over my bite mark. As cool water pours on my leg my back arched from sudden contact. Slight pain had soon followed. No matter how much I tried not to, soft whimpers had escaped my throat. They slowly grew as I gently dabbed around the stained flesh.

I tried my best to clean around the wound. Trying to avoid causing more of my blood to gush out. How am I still conscious from the incredible amount loss of blood is beyond my knowledge. After cleaning I begun to wrap the bandages tightly around my leg. The pain now increased from the pressure applied. Strangely I needed the bandages to be tight so I could adjust to the pain faster. If I become tolerant then new wounds would not hurt too much.

The chances of becoming further injured were always high. Whether it be by accident or--  
"Arg--!" Clasping my hand over my mouth I try to suffocate my cry of pain. I had just fastened a knot, securing the bandages in place. Already I could see fresh blood stains breaking through. Heaving a sigh I reentered the kitchen and grabbed the washing bin. Carefully I poured water from the bucket to the bin. I halt pouring when the water filled the bin middle-way. The bucket now slightly more than half empty. Mama will likely make me refill it.

I washed the blood-stained rag in the bin. I then pinned it on the clothes' line outside. From there I searched and cleaned up my blood trail. I even ventured back out to hide the trail left behind. With the help of a stick, I managed to retrace my steps and cover signs of red on the soil. Limping back to my home, realization struck me. Again I look out for mama. No sign so far. Venturing back inside I head into the kitchen and grasped the bucket.

Pouring most of the bucket's water into a metal pot I then retrieve the spark rocks. There was still charcoal underneath the pot from yesterday's dinner. After several failing attempts to light the charcoal, it had finally ignited on my 10th try. While waiting several minutes for the water to get hot, I had pulled out a sharp knife, two potatoes, and a carrot; I began to chop the carrot to small thin slices before moving on to peel the potatoes' skin.

When I finished chopping the carrot I scooped the slices up and dumped them in the warm water.  
With the potatoes peeled I chopped them into small yet thick slices. Some slices were larger than the others but it mattered not. I dumped the chopped potatoes into the metal pot as well. Pulling out the herb I shook off the remaining dirt on the roots before using the rest of the bucket's water to clean the herb.

With the herb cleaned, I chopped it's roots off and cut them into little bits. Placing those little bits in the rock grinder I began to try to reduce the bits into an even smaller form. I poured the contents in the grinder, into the steaming pot. After mixing the contents with a wooden spoon I resume cutting the remains of the herb. Before adding the sliced herb I lightly stabbed the large potato pieces in the metal pot. I stirred and light stabbed.

The contents becoming thicker as potato spreads in the boiling water. At last, I place the remains of the herb into the pot. I stirred slowly then fast and stabbed every once in a while. I had to open the window to allow the steam being emitted to be released. With only a few more minutes the soup was finally done. Taking out a bowl, I poured some soup in it. Then I fetched a little spoon and stuck it in the bowl, lightly stirring before carefully tidy up my work space.

Before leaving I place the extra soup in another bowl. Carefully I then carried the first bowl upstairs. My eyes occasionally glanced from the bowl to the upcoming door. Upon reaching the door which was a crack open I used my foot to open it slightly. Glimpsing inside I saw that Mama was still asleep on her side. A bead of sweat started to form on my forehead. I cared not if it's from the soup's steam or the nervousness I had felt. There was no time to delay.

Tip-toeing forward, I proceed to the second door. I managed to slowly open the door without a sound. Though it was proven to be difficult with my hands full. But once the door was wide enough for me, I entered quietly. Making my way to the nightstand near the bed, I carefully set down the bowl on the wooden surface. My attention turns to the sleeping figure in the bed. Papa was dreadfully pale and looked very uneasy.

"Papa?" I cooed.   
Still, there was no response. Again I softly called out to him, this time I shook his arm. He, at last, begins to react and slowly his eyes flutter open as his head turned my way. He blinked several times as if he was trying to decipher what was truly reality.   
"Lamia?" His voice, a hoarse whisper, echoed loudly through my head. "Is the sun out already?"  
"Bright and early Papa." Came my response.

He sniffs the air and his eyes glimmered at the bowl on the nightstand.  
"I see you have made something for me."  
As he slowly begun to sit upward, I fetched the bowl of soup and carefully offer it to him. Once he received the bowl he stared into it and smiles. Using the spoon he tried out my soup. Once he finished consuming the first bite, his smile widened.   
"You are one great cook Lamia~"

The huge wave of anxiety and nervousness I had, vanished the instant he spoke those words.   
"Thank you so much, Papa~!" I hope I didn't say that too loudly.   
"Lamia..what happened to your leg?" The worry in his voice caused my nervousness to return. I thought of a quick response that wouldn't make his heart too heavy.   
"I hurt myself on accident on my way back.." My answer did the opposite and caused his eyes to nearly bulge out.

My answer did the opposite and caused his eyes to nearly bulge out.  
"You went into the woods!?!"  
If I could shrink any smaller, I would do so right now.   
"The woods are dangerous Lamia. You should not enter them." He scolds. "Why were you in the woods-" His voice trails off to silence as realization struck him hard.

"You went there for my sake..."   
"I-I wanted to do something to make you feel better...."  
My voice was wavering to an fro. The nervousness I had tried to conceal, was now becoming evident as my body began to tremble. A frown was made as he softly speaks again. "Lamia..I very much appreciate your efforts but please do not do anything so risky in the future for my sake..." He beckons me to him.

I took a seat on his bed beside him. He pulled me into a side hug and stroked my head.   
"How bad is it?"  
I didn't want to answer him. The response would only bring heaviness to his heart. However, my silence had already given him a clear assumption on how TERRIBLE it was. He probably guessed right for his hold on me tightened slightly. I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to make him cry.


End file.
